


Going Home

by steveharringtonkin



Series: The Gallery [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :), Don’t look at me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonkin/pseuds/steveharringtonkin
Summary: nsfw sequel to the gallery :)
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington
Series: The Gallery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Going Home

Steve has lost track of the amount of time he’s spent keeping his hands off Jonathan, but he’s becoming more acutely aware of how long he’s been stuck, pining and pathetic, as he watches the digital clock on the cab’s dashboard count the passing minutes. He’s wound tight with energy, both nervous and excited. Jonathan is bouncing his knee at a rapid rate from his place beside Steve on the bench seat and the sight of him makes Steve smirk coconspiritorily. Their cabbie keeps looking between the two of them and it’s really starting to piss Steve off, so he catches his gaze in the rearview mirror and raises a challenging eyebrow. The man averts his eyes immediately, which makes Steve’s smirk widen into a full blown grin.

After what he’s sure has been an eternity, the cab stops outside of his building. It’s a brownstone that looks like it stepped right out of the past, and he hopes Jonathan will appreciate it’s artistic flair, but he finds he doesn’t really care too much either way. All he can really focus on now is getting up the front steps and in the door with Jonathan standing so close behind him that Steve can smell the cologne he must have put on to appear more professional at the opening. He’s so close that his body heat radiates through their coats, slicing through the chilly November air and warming Steve to his core. When he finally gets the door unlocked, he nearly falls through it, reaching back for Jonathan to pull him inside and close the door behind them.

Once their privacy is finally ensured, Steve presses Jonathan up against the door and finds his lips again with ease. The gasp Jonathan lets out doesn’t go unnoticed and Steve finds himself smiling into the kiss. Jonathan mirrors his own actions, but he’s already breathless and a bit pink with desire. 

“It’s easier to make out if you stop grinning like the fucking Joker,” Jonathan prods, sardonic even through his labored breaths.

“I thought you knew I didn’t buy into all your sad goth shit,” Steve returns, running a hand through Jonathan’s hair just to catch some of it in his fingers and tilt his head so that he had better access to the pale skin of his neck.

Steve attaches his lips to the delicate skin and sucks gently, revelling in the way he can feel Jonathan melt against him and lean more of his weight up against the front door to stay upright. He takes his time, kissing and biting intermittently to leave his mark, and can’t deny the way he feels like they’re back in high school all over again. Something possessive flares in him and he pulls back ever so slightly to brush the tips of his fingers over the blossoming red spot appreciatively. Jonathan is whimpering softly in his ear and Steve can’t remember the last time he’d ever wanted someone how he wanted him.

Without another word, Steve returns to Jonathan’s lips and steps them backwards away from the door. He leads them through the house blindly, catching his heel on the leg of an end table and stumbling away from Jonathan with an embarrassed chuckle. 

“It might be easier if we just walked to your bedroom,” Jonathan points out, his eyes alight with playful challenge.

“Sure, yeah,” Steve agrees, his own eyes lighting up mischievously. “But then who’s gonna moan non stop in my ear?” Jonathan goes a bit pink at Steve’s teasing words and shoves him, nearly making Steve lose his balance again as he laughs and reaches out for Jonathan. “Come on, Mr. Practical,” he beckons, leading them back towards his bedroom.

Jonathan follows willingly and Steve flicks on his bedroom light, grateful that at least his mother’s rigidity when it came to cleanliness when he was a child has served him well in making sure he doesn’t look like a slob in front of Jonathan. Steve catches Jonathan by his lapel just as he had in the gallery, pulling him in before gently removing the coat from Jonathan’s shoulders. As soon as it’s removed, he shucks his own jacket, draping both garments over the chair he keeps in the corner of the room. Once they’ve been discarded, Steve cups Jonathan’s face in his hand, brushing his thumb over his jaw lovingly.

“Steve,” Jonathan breathes, still sounding shaky as his hands find Steve’s shoulders and hold on tight.

“Did you know?” Steve asks, surprising even himself with the question. 

“Know what?” Jonathan asks as Steve steps them over to the bed and lowers himself over Jonathan when they make contact. 

“That I was going crazy over you,” Steve clarifies, bringing his fingers to Jonathan’s shirt to undo his buttons one after another.

Jonathan huffs and rolls his eyes, telling Steve that he’d effectively flustered him. “No,” he responds, arching his back in a way Steve can’t describe as anything other than beautiful. “Are you kidding? Barely even knew if we were friends, or why you’d wanna be my friend.”

Steve reaches the last button and moves to undo the buttons at Jonathan’s sleeves. He makes quick work of them and pulls the shirt off Jonathan, tossing it off to be rediscovered in the morning. “Well, I think it’s gonna really boost that ego of yours to hook up with the hottest guy you know,” he teases, pulling his tie over his head before setting to getting his own shirt off. 

“I didn’t know you were setting me up with—” Jonathan starts, but Steve interrupts him with a passionate kiss that turns the end of Jonathan’s sentence into a desperate moan.

“You can play it cool now, Byers,” Steve drawls into Jonathan’s ear. “We both know you’re gonna be begging for it soon.”

Steve feels more than he sees Jonathan shiver and he lets a smug grin pull up the corner of his lips as he grinds his hips down against Jonathan’s. Steve had never hooked up with another guy, despite the new opportunities New York had afforded him, and he wasn’t sure if he was glad for it or remorseful that he couldn’t be perfect for Jonathan on his first try. Steve refused to let anything psych him out of something he wanted so badly, so he pushed the thought aside and redirected his focus to getting Jonathan’s dress pants off. He purposefully took his time, letting his hands brush near where he knew Jonathan wanted him without actually making contact, before he slid them over Jonathan’s hips and off him entirely. 

The sight of Jonathan under him like this, nearly naked and clearly hard against the front of his boxers, sent a flood of emotion through Steve. He was speechless for a long moment, just staring down at Jonathan with his mouth stupidly hanging open in admiration. Once he’s taken Jonathan in fully and noted the way his flush was starting to migrate down his neck to the very edge of his chest, Steve snaps himself out of it and gives Jonathan a smile he’s certain makes him look extremely, disgustingly lovesick. 

“I love you,” he breathes, touching Jonathan’s face ever so delicately with his fingertips.

Jonathan swallows heavily and Steve fears for a moment that he might start crying before he’s reaching up and pulling Steve in for a heated kiss. It’s Steve’s turn to let out a soft moan of delight, ecstatic even when Jonathan pulls away and starts speaking.

“I thought saying I love you in the middle of sex was my thing.”

Steve laughs, but it turns into a gasp as Jonathan reaches for his belt and undoes it from the buckle. “If you think this is the middle, I’m gonna rock your world,” he jokes, reveling in the partially irritated, partially fond look Jonathan shoots his way.

“You always have something to say,” he says with a shake of his head, and before Steve knows it, he’s the one on his back under the pressing weight of Jonathan’s hips.

His breath hitches and he looks up at Jonathan with wide eyes. With distinctly less grace than Steve had displayed in removing Jonathan’s dress pants, Jonathan yanks Steve’s slacks down and tosses them away unceremoniously. Jonathan’s eyes are cartoon wide as he gazes down at Steve and he seems to be moving on autopilot as he slides his hand down to cup Steve through the fabric of his briefs. Though Jonathan had accused of him being chatty mere moments ago, Steve was completely speechless now as Jonathan caressed him.

Steve tries desperately to adjust to how it feels to be touched by Jonathan after months of silently wanting him, but before he can feel like he’s fully acclimated, Jonathan slips his hand under the fabric of his underwear and wraps his hand solidly around Steve’s cock. He keens and arches up into the touch with Jonathan’s name on his lips as his hands scrabble for purchase at Jonathan’s shoulders.

“Jesus christ,” he gasps out, watching with rapt attention as Jonathan removes his hand and hastily tugs his boxers off. Steve can’t tear his eyes away as Jonathan licks a stripe across his own palm before he grips Steve again, the feeling even better than it had been before. “Jonathan,” he manages to get out.

Jonathan rocks forwards and Steve leans up, expecting to meet him in the middle for a kiss, but he’s left hanging when Jonathan readjusts so that his face is level with Steve’s cock. For a moment, his mind goes completely blank and every ounce of his focus narrows down to the way his body feels coiled with anticipation like this. Jonathan’s eyes flick up to meet his and he gives a shy, coy smile before he licks up from base to tip. Steve can’t keep himself from letting out a throaty moan as he leans back on his elbows, his head falling back before he can stop it.

“You look pretty like that,” Jonathan whispers, so quiet that Steve isn’t sure he hadn’t just imagined it.

Real or imagined, the praise shoots through him like lightning, making his cock twitch and his hips buck involuntarily. Jonathan watches the motion of his hips and lets out a quiet moan of his own just at the sight. Steve can’t remember ever being with someone who wanted him as badly as Jonathan seemed to and it was going right to his head, even if all his energy was focused on more important things right now. Jonathan met his eyes once again as he took the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth and wrapped his hand around the base to stroke what he couldn’t fit as he slid down. It felt better than anything Steve had ever experienced, and he let out a string of helpless, needy whimpers. 

Jonathan was good with his mouth, a fact that struck Steve out of nowhere. He thought of Jonathan like this with other men and felt a coil of jealousy unroll, hot and dangerous in his belly. He met Jonathan’s eyes and threaded his fingers through Jonathan’s hair so that he could pull him up for a messy kiss. He groaned at the taste of himself on Jonathan’s tongue and Jonathan answered with a grunt of his own. Steve reached for Jonathan’s hips with the hand that wasn’t still tangled in his hair, discarding his boxers haphazardly before pulling him down and subsequently rubbing his own cock firmly against Jonathan’s. The feeling seemed to startle a choked noise out of Jonathan that cooled the burning jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but didn’t fully extinguish it. 

“How’d you get so good at that?” He dared to ask, his grip on Jonathan’s hair tightening just a bit as he tilted his face up and forced him to look him in the eye.

Jonathan flushed and shrugged, trying to avoid Steve’s gaze despite Steve’s valiant attempt to keep him from doing just that. “I learned about more than just photography in college,” he answers. 

The answer is so perfectly Jonathan that Steve can’t help but smile, even if he still hasn’t fully chased away those feelings of possessiveness. He kisses Jonathan again, a bit softer this time, and leans up so he can whisper in Jonathan’s ear again.

“Imagine the kind of things you’re gonna learn from me,” he says, sliding the pad of his thumb over Jonathan’s nipple as he speaks. They’re still lazily grinding against each other, and Steve listens as Jonathan lets out a noise that’s somewhere between a laugh and a sigh. Steve raises an eyebrow as he picks up the pace of his hips. “Something about that funny?” He asks, making Jonathan let out another strangled sound.

“No,” he promises, pushing down hard in search of more friction and forcing Steve to swallow a helpless moan. “Just… pretty sure I have more experience here than you do. That’s bizarre to say,” he says with another breathless laugh.

Steve thinks Jonathan’s a hypocrite for his comment about Steve’s chattiness earlier and he doesn’t intend to let things remain that way. Swallowing any nerves he may have been feeling, Steve uses his weight to roll them over, really rocking his hips down once Jonathan is beneath him and making him cry out. It’s a beautiful sound that Steve needs to hear more of as soon as possible, so he pulls away from Jonathan, despite the fact that he could’ve easily come from the uncoordinated grinding alone.

“Put your money where your mouth is, then,” Steve challenges. “Show me what you know.”

Just like he had before, Jonathan swallows heavily, and this time he closes his eyes tightly, too. It seems to take him a moment to get a coherent thought out, and Steve takes pity on him, knowing all too well already how hard it was to think through the onslaught of feelings.

“S-show you, how?” Jonathan manages.

Steve slides his hands across the surface of Jonathan’s thighs, coaxing his legs open so he can settle between them. Jonathan was completely exposed to him like this and the sight well and truly stole his breath in a way he never could have anticipated. “If you’re so experienced,” Steve teased, delicately dragging his pointer finger from the base of Jonathan’s cock upwards. “Show me how you like to be filled up.”

Jonathan groans and writhes from the words and touches, but nods as his face heats up. Steve leans across Jonathan to reach his bedside and retrieves a bottle of lube, expensive and just a bit under half full. He takes Jonathan’s hand in both of his own and squeezes the lube onto Jonathan’s fingers, taking care to make sure they’re fully covered, and presses a kiss to his palm before he lets go. Once he does, Jonathan moves his hand down, his whole body flushed pink with what Steve can only assume is a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. 

When Jonathan’s fingers slide over his hole, his eyes fall closed and he lets out a tiny sound of relief before he slips them both inside with little preamble. The sight shocks a groan out of Steve and he finds himself growing impossibly more turned on. Jonathan sets a quick pace from the onset, his body writhing as he opens himself up. Before Steve can even think about it, he’s covering his fingers in the pricey lube and using his other hand to tug at Jonathan’s wrist.

“I don’t think I’m much of a watcher,” Steve says, aiming for nonchalance and missing it by miles as Jonathan pulls his fingers out with a whimper. “I wanna touch you. Please.”

He can’t tear his eyes away as Jonathan clenches hard on nothing, his mouth watering as he’s overcome with a rather foreign sense of desire. Glancing up to meet Jonathan’s eyes, Steve silently asks for permission and smiles when Jonathan nods ever so slightly. The fact that Jonathan is trusting him like this paired with the knowledge that he loves Steve makes his heart swell, and he promises himself he’ll come back and enjoy that feeling later. For now, he has one goal in mind.

Taking a steadying breath, Steve slides his fingers inside, groaning at the tight warmth he’s immediately enveloped in. Jonathan moans helplessly beneath him and squirms, pressing into Steve as much as he can. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide, and Steve is certain he’s never seen anything hotter in his life than the sight of his fingers slipping in and out of Jonathan.

“Steve,” Jonathan gasps as he adds more lube and slips in a third finger. “Just… you’re not gonna hurt me,” he promises. “Please. Please, Steve, fuck, I need it. Need you.”

Even if he’d joked about it, Steve had never anticipated Jonathan begging for him like this. He could hardly turn down Jonathan when he asked for a cup of coffee in the mornings before work, and this was a whole new ballgame. Jonathan looked perfect like this, so much so that Steve almost wanted to drag this out for as long as he could just to keep Jonathan in this state, but he had to remind himself that they had time. This wasn’t a one time thing, or at least he was pretty sure it wasn’t, so he obliged, sliding out of Jonathan and scrabbling for the bedside table again. 

Once he’s pulled a condom free from its box, he tears it open and rolls it on, his hips bucking up into his own fist before he can stop himself. He can hear Jonathan panting beneath him and the sounds only spur him on as he coats himself with lube. That look of wide eyed wonder on Jonathan’s face is still just as present as it had been, and Steve is struck by conflicting emotions. He wants to protect Jonathan and keep him safe from the harshness of the world every bit as much as he wants to destroy him and reduce him to a mess of desperation.

“God, I wanna fuck you,” Steve breathes, barely having considered the words before they’d been uttered. “You have no idea how crazy you’ve been making me.”

Jonathan answers him with a moan and a nod, like he knows exactly how Steve feels. “Please,” he whispers.

Steve doesn’t need more encouragement than that, so he lines up and gently pushes in. The contact is enough to nearly knock the wind out of him, and he’d be embarrassed at the sound he lets out if he had any sense left. Fortunately, his perception has narrowed to the places he and Jonathan connect. One of Jonathan’s hands contracts around Steve’s bicep while the other wraps around the back of Steve’s neck and the points of contact feel like they’re burning him in the best possible way. Jonathan is slack jawed and beautiful, and it takes all of Steve’s self control not to just slam into him and take what he needs.

Ignoring his base urges, Steve takes Jonathan’s cock in his hand and strokes to distract him from any potential discomfort. Jonathan bucks up into the touch and the action causes Steve to bury himself even deeper inside of him, making them moan in tandem.

“Steve, Steve,” Jonathan all but chants. “Fuck me, jesus, just move,” he instructs.

Steve does as he’s told, snapping his hips hard just once to show Jonathan what he gets for being impatient. If the noise Jonathan lets out is any indication, he’s not seeing it as much of a punishment, but Steve doesn’t get hung up on the fact. He moans softly and sets a rhythm, using the hand that's not stroking Jonathan to encourage him to wrap his legs around Steve. He complies eagerly, arching his back and moaning louder than Steve’s heard from him thus far.

“Jonathan,” Steve chokes out, his eyes falling closed as he focuses on getting more noises like that out of the other man.

He leans down to catch Jonathan’s lips with his own as he keeps up his punishing pace and revels in the cut off sounds Jonathan can’t seem to stop making. He’s never felt like this before and he’s stuck between wanting this to go on forever and needing to see what Jonathan looks like when he comes. Steve strokes faster and tries to force his senseless moaning to become words.

“Jonathan, fuck, look so good like this,” he pants, grinning when Jonathan keens again. “So fucking good, listen to you. You’re perfect.”

Jonathan slams his eyes closed, but his mouth remains open as he gasps for air and reaches for Steve. His hands grasp onto Steve’s shoulders and he digs in, making Steve let out a gasp of his own at the sharp sting of pain it causes. His arms are starting to get tired from holding himself up for so long, but he can’t possibly stop when Jonathan looks mere moments away from finishing.

“Steve,” he whines, arching his back so much that he’s nearly entirely off the bed as he chases his pleasure.

“You gonna come for me?” Steve asks, and like that, Jonathan falls apart.

It happens suddenly, though not out of nowhere. Jonathan’s eyes widen and his mouth opens in a silent scream. He removes a hand from Steve’s shoulder to cover his mouth as he spurts over his own stomach and shakes through his orgasm. Steve moans as Jonathan clenches down around him, and he thrusts a few more times before he follows Jonathan over that ledge. There’s not enough air in the room as Steve comes, his moans turning into gasps as he finishes and gulps for air. 

Once he finishes, Steve chances a glimpse down at Jonathan and fights the spike of arousal he feels at the sight of the person he loves more than anyone so thoroughly debauched. Jonathan has a dark red mark on his neck and his lips are flushed much the same shade from all the kissing, and Steve has never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. His come is splattered across his stomach artfully and Steve pauses a moment before taking Jonathan’s hand. He directs Jonathan’s fingers through the mess even as Jonathan raises a curious eyebrow and then brings them up to his lips. Starting with quick, teasing licks, Steve gently takes Jonathan’s fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean, making Jonathan groan and buck up into nothing even as he rapidly softens against his belly.

“Are you real?” Jonathan asks, sounding dazed and sated.

Steve chuckles and nods before he pulls out, shivering when Jonathan makes a soft sound of loss once he’s removed himself. “Definitely real,” he promises, tossing the condom into the trash and turning back to lay beside Jonathan.

“I can’t believe we’ve been… not doing that for an entire year,” Jonathan says with a lazy grin on his lips. 

“I can’t believe we’ve spent a decade not doing that,” Steve replies as he wraps his arms around Jonathan and maneuvers them so that the other man’s head rests squarely on his chest.

“We’ll make up for lost time,” Jonathan promises, nearly cutting himself off with a yawn. “Thank you,” he whispers after a long pause.

“For what?” Steve asks as he runs his fingers through Jonathan’s hair just as he’d been wanting to for months.

“The… the show, and now this,” Jonathan mumbles, sounding closer and closer to sleep. “Feels like way too much for you to have done just for me, but… yeah. Thanks. Thank you,” he rambles.

“Are you thanking me for having sex with you?” Steve asks teasingly, though it’s not lost on him that Jonathan seems to think he’s undeserving of all the good things that have come to him recently. He makes a silent promise to himself to show Jonathan just how much he does deserve this kind of happiness. 

“No,” Jonathan groans, though he’s clearly concealing laughter of his own. “Maybe. Shut up.”

“I love you,” Steve whispers into Jonathan’s hair, soft and reverent. 

He hears Jonathan mumble that he loves him, too, and smiles to himself. It’s been so many months of hopeless pining, pretending, and hiding, and Steve’s grateful to see that chapter of his life come to an end. He has a feeling he’s going to like this new chapter even better. As he drifts off to sleep beside an already snoring Jonathan, Steve thinks back to that night in the bar and thanks a god he’s never been sure he believes in for never letting him stray too far from Jonathan Byers.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m drunk and i hate destiel. ur welcome. 
> 
> am on tumblr let’s chat  
> stonathan.tumblr.com


End file.
